


【TimDamiTim】A Little Flirting Doesn't Hurt

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, TimDami Week 2020
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Damian在18歲的時候成為了W.E.的CEO，但在之前Tim於16歲的時候便成為了D.I.的CEOWhen Damian was 19 years old, he became the CEO of W.E..But before him, Tim became the CEO of D.I. while he was 16 years old.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 10





	【TimDamiTim】A Little Flirting Doesn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 設定：Damian 18歲，Tim 21歲
> 
> ＊ TimDamiTim Week Day 1 - Love at first sight AU
> 
> ＊ 所以......我來了，這次TimDamiTim Week終於開始了，就是說我又得連續一個星期出文了。這7天準備了1篇無差、3篇DamiTim、3篇TimDami的，意外地很平均哈哈。

在Gotham裡面，市內最有名的莫過於是Wayne Enterprise。最近由Wayne家族18歲的Damian Wayne接替W.E.的總裁之位，很年輕，對嗎？的確很年輕，可是Damian一直很在意的是，他不是最年輕的一個。在五年前，Damian還是13歲的時候，當時全城在瘋狂報導的是16歲的Tim Drake接替了Drake Industry的CEO職位。

他知道Tim是因為父母因意外而執行這個職務的，可他從小就是以成為最優秀的CEO為目標，對於這種只是因為自己的父母而得到公司的人，他不屑一顧。Damian本來以為Tim在接手D.I.之後，很快便會因為管理不善而導致公司倒閉。只是直到現在，D.I.不只沒有倒閉，甚至在他的管理下，規模比之前還要更大。

這倒是勾起了Damian的好奇心，到底一個16歲的男生(現在是個21歲的男人)，是怎樣獨自把家族生意做得越來越大的呢？所以當Bruce Wayne為Damian舉行了一場慶祝酒會的時候，特意向邀請賓客戶的負責人指名道姓，需要確保Tim Drake能到場。年輕的CEO已經知道自己將會注意對方的一舉一動，他也不否認自己有想觀察對方的衝動。

Damian其實並沒有看見過Tim的樣子，一方面是因為Damian在小時候總對Tim有種嘖之以鼻的感覺，沒有興趣看任何和對方相關的事情。另一方面是由於Tim是個很低調的人，他對於自己生活的保密性做得很高，在報章上很難以看到他的身影。而且Damian沒有到Tim有那麼大的興趣，還會去研究對方的樣子。所以他根本就不知道Tim長甚麼樣子。

在酒會的晚上，Damian在台上發表了一些簡單地感想之後，果不其然有不管是男或女，年輕或年長，都馬上圍在這個單身又年輕的Wayne身邊。當然這不光因為Damian是目前其中一個年輕有為的CEO，還有那棱角分明的臉，立體的五官，幾乎和Bruce Wayne如出一轍，盡得父親的優良遺傳。不過相比Bruce，Damian更添一分神秘和魅惑。那多虧Damian的阿拉伯血統，那小蜜色的肌膚加上祖母綠的眼睛，沒有人能否認他的異國的感覺。

他本來以為Tim會在這種時候和他搭話之類的，畢竟你知道，誰不想和W.E.或是Damian扯上關係呢？雖說Damian不是一個會因為關係處事的人，他覺得有實力之人自然可以得到機會，但沒有人知道這點，至少現在還沒有人知道。所以他不得不說，在這種時間，還聽不到Tim主動過來報上名字。

Damian努力在眾人面前維持應有的禮貌和表演，壓制自己想要甩過那些握過的手的衝動，保持禮貌而不失尷尬的笑容。不過畢竟大家的意圖大家都心知肚明，沒有必要花太多時間去寒喧，只要確保自己的名牌有放到Damian的手裡就可以了。

所以當人們都不再擠擁在Damian身邊的時候，他允許自己到酒吧的角落前去拿一杯威士忌，靠在吧桌上抿著酒杯，順便趁著這個安靜的時間觀察一下哪個人可能是Timothy Drake。在他還在觀察的時候，旁邊一股清新的古龍水味吸引了他的注意。Damian轉過頭，看到一個比自己稍微矮一點的男人向酒保說︰「一杯Jack Daniel's，不加冰。」

那個男人身穿一套黑色的西裝，酒紅色的襯衫不單襯托出對方白晢的皮膚，還有那雙在翹長睫毛下的暗藍色雙眸。他沒有看向Damian，彷彿他並不存在一樣。這對於一直習慣眾人視線的Damian不太習慣。這倒是勾起了Damian的好奇心，當然他也沒有打算隱藏自己的好奇，畢竟誰不想得到Damian Wayne的注意呢？

「我是多有幸才能得到Mr. Wayne的注意呢？」拿到酒的男生終於轉頭看向Damian，那雙暗藍色的寶石終於對上祖母綠。他的聲音很清脆，語氣間卻帶著不符合他年紀的深沉，彷彿是個被迫著長大的人一樣。這讓Damian有一絲想法，有可能眼前這個人就是他找了一整晚的人。

Damian側過身看向男生，勾起了一邊嘴角︰「我可能不會說是注意，Mister……？」在這個空檔，男人馬上接過話︰「Drake，Tim Drake。」Damian假裝晃然大悟地說︰「噢，那個16歲就當上CEO的年輕男生。」Tim饒有趣味地勾起一邊嘴角，把酒杯放到吧桌上。

「沒想到Mr. Wayne竟然有知道我這樣的小人物，真讓我受寵若驚。」Damian向前走了步，站在Tim面前稍後低著頭︰「我想你不算是小人物吧，Mr. Drake？」雖說Damian的體格比Tim還要強壯，也比他高出了半個頭，可是Tim絲毫沒有感到一點被壓迫感，反而遊刃有餘地笑著和Damian說︰「相對Mr. Wayne而言，我想我遠遠算不上大人物吧？」Damian把手中的威士忌一喝而盡，又往前走了半步，直到現在他們接近得可以感受到對方的氣息。

Damian可以清楚地看到Tim的眼中寫著玩味的態度，彷彿現在對他來說只是一個調情的小遊戲般。Damian也許也不介意和眼前的男人稍稍調情一下，好歹他也是個Wayne。「我想你可以直接喊我Damian？畢竟我比你更年輕。」Tim的腳尖輕勾在Damian的腳邊，暗藍色的眼睛半瞇，粉色的唇瓣輕吐出三個音節︰「Damian？」最後的音節稍為拔高，分明的調情語氣。

說實話，Damian沒有想到他喊自己名字的時候，他會有這樣的一種感受，儘管他不太想承認，可他確實有種口乾舌燥的感覺。「那麼作為交換，我想你也可以喊我Tim。」Damian哼了聲，在Tim的耳邊低聲說了句：「Nice to meet you, Timothy.」Tim輕輕在Damian的耳珠上咬了口，就像是情侶間的細語一樣喃出一句：

「Nice to meet you too, Damian.」

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 明天的預告是：Brat Taming AU！就是馴服小混蛋，CP是TimDami哦


End file.
